


My Summer Pornathon Entries

by Piscaria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of seven 750-word stories, one for each week of the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge One - Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Highlight to read:*** Kink(s) used: (sex toys, dub-con) ***

Wasn't it odd, Merlin thought, how one thing always led to another? He'd only been curious when he opened the box he found under Arthur's bed. He never expected to find a steel cock inside it, polished as any of Arthur's weapons. He never expected Arthur to come in and find him with it, pressing its cool length to his cheek and neck.

And he never expected _that_ would end like this, with Merlin naked on the bed clutching a pot of salve, totally paralyzed by Arthur's gaze.

"Poor Merlin," Arthur clucked. "You can look, but you can't handle being looked at, hmm?"

Arthur stepped closer. He froze, acutely aware of each brush of Arthur's clothing against his naked skin. Arthur reached around him to retrieve something from the bed, and as he straightened, Merlin saw his neckcloth in Arthur's hand.

Arthur's fingers were surprisingly gentle as they tied the coarse linen across Merlin's eyes. The room fell into red shadow, and Merlin closed his eyes, spared the sight of Arthur's stare, though he felt it scalding across his body. Merlin pressed a finger into himself, biting his lips at the tight heat that almost rivaled the flame in his cheeks.

In the afternoon silence, Arthur's drawn breath was audible, as was the steady squelch of Merlin's fingers working his own hole, opening it up beneath Arthur's hot gaze. Merlin arched his hips and spread his thighs to give himself better access, keenly aware that Arthur could see every quick thrust of his fingers.

"Enough!" Arthur's boots sounded on the stone floor and the bed shifted with his weight. Merlin felt the cool touch of steel against his slicked hole.

Instinctively, he shrank from it. But Arthur's hand fell on his shoulder, steadying him.

"You can take this, Merlin," Arthur said, teasing him with the cock, tracing it lightly over and around his hole. "I take it. You're not going to admit I'm better than you, are you?"

"You're a better prat," Merlin gasped, catching his arse cheeks and spreading them wide.

"That's right," Arthur chuckled, and then the cock slid in. Merlin gasped as the cock impaled him, harder than any cock he's ever taken.

Then Arthur was pulling away, leaving Merlin pierced and quivering around the steel cock.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur coaxed. "Fuck yourself for me."

And Merlin did, plunging the cock in and out of his body. Dimly he heard the sound of shifting fabric, but didn't pay attention, lost in his pleasure. Then the bed rocked and Arthur's naked legs straddled his thighs. Arthur's balls brushed low against Merlin's sweaty abdomen, and he groaned, searching blindly with his free hand.

He found Arthur's chest, steadied himself on Arthur's broad shoulders, even as Arthur's hand closed around his cock. Then Arthur was sinking down, guiding Merlin into a tight hot channel entirely different from the cold steel inside _him_.

"Fuck," Merlin groaned, bucking into it, into Arthur. His fingers faltered on the base of his cock, and Arthur slapped his hand away, freeing him to touch his fill of Arthur's warm, pliant skin.

Arthur lifted himself up, then slammed down again, at the same time, thrusting the cock deep into Merlin. Merlin keened, high and embarrassing, unable to stop the needy little noises. Arthur was quiet, save for his labored breath, silent and dangerous like he was in the tourney field. Merlin let his head drop back against the mattress, and surrendered to the dual sensations. Fucked and fucking. Warm flesh and cold steel. He came hard, spilling himself in Arthur, gripping his shoulders for dear life.

"Shit," Arthur whimpered. Merlin felt the hot splash of spunk against his belly and groaned again as Arthur tightened around his still-pulsing cock. Arthur collapsed on top of him, pressing his face into Merlin's neck.

Merlin barely had the presence of mind to reach for him, drawing him into an embrace. "That was amazing," he murmured into Arthur's ear.

Arthur chuckled, and Merlin blinked back the sunlight as he ripped the neckerchief away. "Yeah," he agreed.

Merlin grinned up at him, sore and spent and decidedly cheeky. "I had no idea you knew how to share."


	2. Week Two: Kink Grab Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highlight to read:*** Kink(s) used: washing/bathing, dubcon, knife play, breath play ***

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur said. His face crumpled, then locked into the cold, determined expression he wore to battle.

"You have to believe me, Arthur. I just wanted to help you."

"I _trusted_ you!" Arthur said, sounding broken. He lifted a dagger from the windowsill, drawing one finger along the blade. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

Arthur stepped closer, and brought the thin blade up inside Merlin's neckerchief, cold against the pulse in his throat. Merlin forced himself not to flinch. Arthur flicked the blade up, and the fabric crumpled to the floor.

"You can stop me," Arthur said. "If you run, I won't have you followed."

Merlin didn't move. Arthur raised the dagger, circling Merlin like a hawk. The cold blade touched the nape of his neck and Merlin shivered.

"You're not stopping me," Arthur marveled, slicing through Merlin's tunic. Merlin's heart pounded with fear and shameful arousal as Arthur peeled it off him. "How do you know I won't hurt you?"

"You're a good man," Merlin said.

Arthur snorted, tracing the dagger down Merlin's spine to his waistband. He sliced through Merlin's breeches to reveal his shivering arse, his naked thighs and calves.

"Boots off," Arthur said.

Naked, Merlin's entire body blushed hot. His erection strained beneath his cupped hands.

"Get in the tub, Merlin," Arthur said hoarsely.

"I . . ."

"Did you hear me?" Arthur slapped his arse with the flat of the blade. Merlin gasped at the sting of it. "Into the tub."

Merlin clambered into the empty tub, feeling ridiculous.

"Well?" Arthur prompted

" _Lafian_ ," Merlin whispered. In the sudden swell of water around him, his reflection stared up, golden-eyed.

Arthur's breath caught audibly. "Sorcery is punishable by death."

"I know."

"And you trust me?" Arthur touched a trembling hand to the top of Merlin's head.

"With my life."

"Good," Arthur said, and pushed him beneath the surface.

Merlin sputtered, breathing in water instead of air. Arthur was only a blur of red and gold above him. Every instinct in Merlin screamed to push out with his magic, to rise up, to breathe. His lungs burned. Remembering Arthur's head on Morgause's chopping block, Merlin let himself go limp. His vision blurred, went dark.

He broke the surface with a splash as Arthur hauled him up. Air flooded his lungs, and he gasped, clinging to the side of the tub. Arthur slapped his back as Merlin coughed and choked. He was crying, too, Merlin realized. Tears slid down his face.

"Swear to me," Arthur whispered. "Swear you'll use your gifts to serve and protect Camelot."

"I swear," he stammered. "Arthur that's . . . it's what I do."

"Then I absolve you," Arthur murmured, cupping water between his hands and spilling to over Merlin's head. "Your crimes are forgiven. Washed away." He reaches for Merlin's hand, squeezes it, then tugs him up. "Rise, Merlin, Sorcerer of Camelot."

Standing was hard. He couldn't seem to find his knees. But Arthur's strong hands steadied him. Their eyes met, and Arthur reached for him suddenly, pulling him into a tight embrace. Merlin clung to him, pressing his naked, shivering body against Arthur's clothed one.

Arthur's strong hands settled on his hips. "After I'm crowned tomorrow, I'll repeal the laws forbidding magic," he promised. "I'll name you my court sorcerer."

Merlin gaped up at him, speechless with joy and relief. Arthur kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. The hot bulge of his erection pressed against Merlin's thigh, and Merlin groaned, rocking against it. He reached for the ties to Arthur's tunic, needing to feel skin against his, to know that this wasn't a dream or nightmare.

They ended up in the tub together, an awkward mess of knees and elbows. Arthur's cock slid hot and thick between Merlin's wet thighs. His hand worked Merlin's shaft with sharp, quick movements. It's fast and rough, water splashing over the side of the tub. Merlin sobbed when he came, burying his face in Arthur's shoulder.

Afterwards, they rested together, Merlin cradled in Arthur's arms. The water cooled, then warmed again by magic. Merlin licked wet beads of it from Arthur's throat, tasting anger, and fear, and forgiveness.


	3. Challenge Three: AU

When Merlin Emrys returned to Pendragon Manor for the first time in five years, Arthur almost didn't recognize him. Gone were the frayed and baggy servants' clothes from their youth. Instead, he wore the bottle-green jacket of the Aerial Corp, buttoned formally to the collar. But the look in his eyes brought Arthur back to his boyhood, and the bottle of wine they'd stolen from his father's study, Merlin draped over him, drunk on a few sips.

 _"Do you want to hear a secret?" Merlin whispered. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, captivating. He ran a finger along the mouth of the bottle, staring down at it. "I think about men, sometimes. At night." He swallowed and looked up, eyes smoldering. "I think about you, Arthur."_

"Captain Emrys," Arthur managed with a formal nod. Realizing his hands were shaking, he gripped the edge of his desk. "I trust your crew is settled in?"

"We're quite comfortable, thank you Lord Pendragon," Emrys said. He'd acquired a clipped, educated accent since they'd last spoken, but his voice still warmed Arthur to the core.

 _"Arthur!" Merlin groaned, spine arching as Arthur suckled him, straining to take his cock deeper. Arthur's jaw ached and a trickle of drool ran obscenely down his chin, but God, he loved this, laving Merlin's cock with teasing licks then sucking him inside until Arthur could barely breathe for the thick press of Merlin's cock in his throat. Merlin's scent left him dazed and helpless. Slim fingers cupped his cheeks, urging Arthur to take him faster. He surrendered, letting Merlin fuck his mouth._

 _The spill of hot seed tasted primal, as though he'd tapped the center of the universe in Merlin. He swallowed it eagerly, even as he shuddered and came in his trousers._

"And . . . your dragon? " Arthur couldn't bring himself to name the beast who'd stolen Merlin from him.

Emrys frowned, as though he could read Arthur's mind. "Gaius says Kilgarrah can rejoin the battle tomorrow." A muscle jumped in his cheek. More quietly, he said, "Thank you for your hospitality. I didn't know where else to take him."

"I know my duty to King and country."

Emrys bit his lip. "I'd hoped you might be doing me a favour."

 _"That's it," Merlin whispered, sliding into Arthur with one slow thrust._

 _Arthur pressed his face into the pillow, whimpering from pleasure and shame. Merlin touched the small of his back, steadying him like a skittish mare. And God, he felt like one, letting Merlin mount him from behind like this._

 _"You're beautiful, Arthur. And you love this, don't you?"_

 _He did. God help him, already he was rocking up to meet him._

 _"Yes," Merlin crooned, as though Arthur had answered in words. "Your father's wrong, Arthur. There's no shame in this. It's a gift. You're a gift. Fuck,_ Arthur!"

"That's impossible," Arthur said shortly. He looked away from Merlin's eyes, pained with the old betrayal.

"Your father hates the Aerial Corp!" Emrys protested. "You never did! Not until –"

 _You smell of sunshine!" Arthur laughed, nuzzling Merlins' stubble. "Were you shirking your duties with Will again?"_

 _"His egg is ready to hatch," Merlin confessed, stretching against Arthur in a long tease. "Tomorrow, probably. You'll come, won't you?"_

Their eyes met. Arthur couldn't breathe as Merlin stepped forward into his space.

"You can hate me tomorrow," Emrys said, setting his hand on Arthur's chest. "I'll probably die, anyway. Just please. Please don't leave things like this."

 _The egg split, exposing a scaled green head dripping mucus. A piece of shell still clung to one cheek. The dragonet stepped prissily from the shell. Its amber eyes locked on Merlin, who was kneeling forward, transfixed._

 _"Here!" Will said, tentatively offering the slab of raw beef in his hand. "I've got something for you!"_

 _The dragon glanced at the meat, then back at Merlin. "We've met, have we not?"_

 _"No," Merlin said, shrugging helplessly at Will's glare._

 _"Roboris!" Will called desperately. He'd chosen the name from Arthur's childhood Latin texts._

 _The dragon ignored him, placing its forepaws on Merlin's thighs._

 _"No, we've met each other before. I'm sure of it. What is your name?"_

 _"Merlin Emrys," he said._

 _"And what is mine?"_

 _Will sputtered indignantly._

 _"Merlin!" Arthur called in warning. Merlin ignored them both._

 _"Kilgarrah," he breathed. Arthur's heart sank._

Snarling, he crushed Merlin into a kiss, breathing his hurt, anger and loss into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry was later expanded to become [Scant Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/237690)


	4. BONUS CHALLENGE: Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Merlin/BSC crossover.

I took the stairs two at a time, but even so, I could hear Arthur's commanding voice drifting down the hallway by the time I reached the top.

"This meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club will now come to order."

I inched through the doorway as he was finishing, and he glared at me, leaning forward in Morgana's director's chair to tap the clock on her desk. The time blinked ominously: 5:32. I was late.

"How nice of you to join us Merlin," Arthur sneered.

"We haven't really started yet," Gwen said hurriedly from her place on Morgana's bed. "Well, I mean, we have, obviously. But we haven't started. Arthur turned his glare on her, but it lost some heat. Gwen was too sweet to really glare at.

In case you couldn't tell, Arthur can't stand it when BSC members are late to meetings. That's probably because the club was his idea. One day, Arthur was at footie practice when three of his teammates, one after another, got phone calls from Mrs. Nimueh who was looking for a baby-sitter for her son, Mordred. That's when Arthur realized that what the village of Avalon really needed was one centralized baby-sitting service, so that parents would only have to make one call. Arthur's father, Uther Pendragon, is the CEO of a huge company, so that's probably where he got his business sense. Arthur organized a huge baby-sitting club. Most of the footie players quit within the first week, but afterwards, four of us were left: Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and me.

From the outside, Arthur looks like an arrogant prat. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and this amazing, tanned body. Not that I notice or anything. He's also rich, so sometimes he comes across as spoiled. But inside, Arthur cares a lot about people. When Gwen's father died, he organized a fundraiser to help her and her brother, Elyan. And Arthur is great with kids. I think maybe he can be himself around them in a way he can't with people his own age. So even though I grouse about Arthur's strictness, I have to admit that he's a great leader for the BSC. I couldn't imagine having another president.

Morgana, our vice president, has a lot in common with Arthur. They're both super confidant, and they're both a little bossy. Last year, they realized they had something else in common -- their father! Scarily enough, they learned this after they'd gone to a few dances together. (They swear they've never kissed each other, though!) Morgana doesn't live with Arthur and Uther. She lives with her mother and her older sister, Morgause, who is an honest-to-God genius!

We hold our meetings in Morgana's room because her mother let her convert their land line to the official BSC phone. We also like meeting in Morgana's room because she feeds us. Morgana is a huge junk food addict! Her room is filled with candy, but she has to hide it because her parents don't approve of junk food. You know what else she has to hide? Her books! Morgana loves fantasy novels, but her parents think she should be reading serious literature, like Morgause does. Morgana hates those kinds of books, though. In fact, she's not crazy about school at all. Her huge passion is art -- and you can tell just by looking at her. For instance, that day, Morgana was wearing baggy silk pants with a drawstring waist, an orange halter-top that she made herself by cutting up a t-shirt, a stack of gold bangles going up to the elbow, and huge gold hoops in her ears. Her long, dark hair was pulled up with a paintbrush. On anybody else, it would have looked ridiculous, but Morgana looked like a model.

Our club's secretary is Morgana's best friend, Gwen. That's a good thing because Gwen is probably more organized than all of the rest of us put together! She keeps a color-coded appointment calendar updated with everyone's schedules and baby-sitting jobs. Sometimes I think Gwen knows how I spend my time better than I do.

Lately, Gwen's life has been really hard. Her brother, Elyan, ran away from home four years ago. He just returned a few months ago -- and that was after Gwen's father died! He was killed in a traffic accident. You want to know who drove the car that hit him? Uther Pendragon, Arthur and Morgana's father!

If I were Gwen, I probably would have hated Arthur after that. She forgave him, though. Gwen is probably the most forgiving person I know. She's even dating Arthur! I don't think it's going to last, though. That's because of Lancelot. He was the first boy Gwen dated, and it broke her heart when he moved away three years ago. This summer, he moved back to Avalon, but Gwen and Arthur were already dating by then! Gwen cares a lot about Arthur and doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but it's obvious that she's still head-over-heels in love with Lancelot. I think even Arthur knows. Lately he's been spending less time with Gwen and more time with his best friend -- me!

That's right! I, Merlin Emrys, have been Arthur's best friend since primary school. I'll bet you thought we hated each other, hmm? We bicker a lot, but we always have each others' backs, even though the two of us couldn't be more different. Arthur's rich and I'm poor. He's a star athlete, and I can't kick a football to save my life. He's an average student, and I am an absolute wizard when it comes to maths. That's why I'm the club treasurer.

There's one more difference I have to mention -- Arthur is straight and I'm gay. A lot of people gave me crap when I came out a few years ago. Some parents even wanted me to quit the BSC! They thought my queerness might rub off on their kids or something, I don't know. But Arthur stood by me, even when some of his friends on the footie team teased him for it.

So that's us, the Baby-Sitters Club!


	5. Challenge Four: First/Last Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Arthur had his fortune told.

A woman sitting beneath a garish sign calls out to Arthur as he passes. "Have you had your fortune told, young man?"

Arthur's almost ten. No stranger has ever spoken to him so familiarly, and a decade more will pass before another does. But with only Sir Leon minding him, he could be any boy at the faire.

"No," Arthur says, reaching for a coin. "It's my first time."

"Sire," Leon protests. "You shouldn't –"

"We should investigate this, Leon," Arthur says. "It might be magic."

The woman beams, taking his payment. "Give me your palm, child."

She ghosts a ragged fingernail across it. "The adventures you'll have! You'll fight a dragon someday! And you'll grow up to be so handsome! Your future wife is foolish not to love you."

"What?"

"Her heart is pledged to another," she sighs. "But never fear, lad – there's a true love destined for you. When your love looks up at you with golden eyes, you'll know you've found your other half. And when you kiss –"

"That's disgusting!" Arthur interrupts, snatching his hand away. "Come, Leon." As they leave the faire, he says, "No use telling Father about her. That fortune was rubbish."

* * *

Gwen's eyes are almost golden in the afternoon light. Looking down at her, Arthur suddenly remembers the fortune-teller's words.

He's never thought of Gwen romantically. Never thought of her at all, really. But as he leans forward to kiss her, he lets himself believe that maybe the fortune-teller was right.

A month before their wedding, he overhears Gwen talking to Lancelot.

"Arthur has been so kind to me. I wish that were enough."

That night, Arthur drains two wineskins and most of a third. He throws the rest of it at Merlin.

"What's with you?" Merlin snaps, wine streaming down his face. "You're acting like you've had your heart broken or something!"

Arthur glares.

"Oh."

Merlin leans close, gripping Arthur's shoulder. Wine drips from his chin onto Arthur's arm.

"You're a mess," Arthur says, reaching for a napkin. Merlin lets him mop his face in silent apology.

* * *

It takes three months for his knights to find the fortune-teller, but eventually she's dragged before the throne.

"I've done nothing wrong!" she cries. "Please, sire! You're said to be a just king! Don't punish an old woman for hearsay!"

"Leave us," Arthur says to the knights.

When the door slams shut, he beckons her closer.

"Fifteen years ago, you read my fortune," he says, holding out his palm. "Remember?"

She inches forward, cradles his large hand between her frail fingers.

"That little boy!" she gasps.

"You mentioned love. Someone destined for me alone."

"Yes, Sire."

"When will I meet her?"

She bites her lip.

Arthur slumps. "You lied, then," he says hollowly. "That's all I needed to know. You may leave."

She darts away like a frightened field mouse. But at the doorway, she hesitates. "You misunderstood me, Sire." She swallows, visibly gathering courage. "It's a him. You've already met _him_."

* * *

Merlin is stripping the sheets from Arthur's bed.

"Leave those," he orders, breathless from his run up the stairs. Taking the sheet from Merlin's hand, Arthur pulls him into an embrace.

"It's you," Arthur whispers. "I know it's you."

His wide hands cradle Merlin's narrow hips. He nuzzles Merlin's neck. Kisses it. Merlin shudders as Arthur's lips drag up his jaw.

"If this is a joke –"

Arthur cuts him off with a kiss. He doesn't trust himself to speak. Instead, he relies on his body, on his mouth catching Merlin's in a kiss; his arms encircling Merlin; his knee sliding between Merlin's legs; hips angling up to meet Merlin's.

Merlin is trembling, clinging to him with sudden fervor.

"I've wanted this for so long," he gasps, as Arthur slides a hand into his breeches.

They climb into bed in a frantic scramble of elbows and knees, too desperate to undress, just shoving aside clothing until they're locked together in a hot rut. Afterward, they collapse into each others' arms.

Merlin's lashes are wet, but he's laughing quietly, kissing Arthur's wrist, his palm, his fingertips. His eyes are blue, not gold, but Arthur is prepared to allow a prophecy _some_ leniency. He holds Merlin close, refusing to give into doubt.

"I think I'll hire a court magician," he says, stroking Merlin's hair. "I know a decent fortune-teller."

Merlin freezes. Arthur pokes his side.

"There might be some competition," Merlin says in a small voice. And then his eyes flare gold.


	6. BONUS CHALLENGE: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Arthur and Sophia didn't get married.

Privately, Arthur didn't see what was so bad about Morgana wearing a tuxedo. But from the way Sophia carried on, you'd have thought he'd suggested she come naked.

"She could wear a black and white dress," he suggested, looking down at his iPhone as he spoke just because he knew it infuriated his fiance. Sophia always brought up the same fights again and again. He thought they'd settled the Morgana issue six months ago, but instead, Sophia had been biding her time to spring it on him again, the night before the wedding rehearsal.

"That's not the point!" Sophia yelled. In his peripheral vision, Arthur could see her face starting to turn red. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Come on sweetheart," she cooed at him. "Why can't you pick Lance as your best man? Or Gwaine? Or even Merlin, since you're so keen on having him in the party." She sounded particularly bitter on the last, and Arthur frowned. He'd never been able to figure out why Sophia hated Merlin so much. As far as he knew, she and Merlin had exchanged about ten words between them since they met six months ago.

"Morgana is my sister," Arthur said, maybe for the tenth time since this argument started. "I want her to be there. You should understand, considering the fuss you made about your father giving you away."

"But that's traditional!" Sophia protested. Leaning forward, she caught Arthur's hand in hers, doing her best to look up into his eyes. "Of course your sister should be there, if it's that important to you, darling. But why as your best man? I could have an extra bridesmaid."

"Morgana barely knows you," Arthur said, restraining himself from adding that Morgana couldn't stand Sophia. "I'm not getting married without Morgana standing beside me, Sophia, and that's final."

She pouted, visibly deflating, but didn't push him any farther. Arthur felt a pang of disappointment at that, but didn't dare to study it too closely. "Fine," she said. "Have it your way. But she's wearing a dress."

* * *

By the time the first course arrived at the rehearsal dinner, Arthur was already well and truly pissed. A slim hand wrapped around his as he reached for his newly-replaced glass of beer, and he blinked up in astonishment as Merlin lifted it to his own lips instead.

"You might want to slow down a bit, mate," Merlin said, winking at Arthur. "We don't want to spoil Gwaine's plans for your bachelor party tonight, yeah?" His eyes were blue and very large. He was very handsome in his tuxedo, Arthur noted, feeling oddly detached.

"Spoiling Gwaine's plans might not be a bad thing," Arthur said. He watched Merlin drink more of his beer, and reached for it, not really minding when Merlin caught his wrist to stop him. "Why couldn't you have planned my party?"

Merin laughed, a startled, delighted sound. "I'm rubbish at planning parties, Arthur, you know that!" He glanced over Arthur's shoulder, and some of the merriment faded from his eyes. "I'd better get back to my seat," he said reluctantly. In an undertone, he added, "We wouldn't want to incur the wrath of bridezilla."

"She's not," Arthur started, sounding unconvincing even to his own ears, but it didn't matter -- Merlin was already walking away. He felt cold and strangely bereft without him. Sure enough, when he dared to look at Sophia, her pert nose was wrinkled with distaste.

"Darling," she cooed, "I do hope you're not going to insist on spending so much time with him once we're married."

"What?" Arthur said. "Of course I am. He's my best friend. Why do you --" His voice was rising, catching the attention of the rest of the bridal party. She shushed him hurriedly, batting her eyelashes.

"I know he is," she said. "And this is hardly the place to bring it up. I'm sorry, darling!" She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Daddy!" she said brightly, catching Arthur's hand as she turned to her father. "Did we tell you about Arthur's new project at work?"

And Arthur, caught off guard, was forced to explain it to Sophia's father. By the time he thought about bringing it up again, he was already in a cab to the bachelor party, with Merlin squished snugly against his side.

* * *

"This is fantastic!" Arthur roared at Lance over the pulsing bass. "You should have Gwaine plan your bachelor party, too!"

Lance laughed, and lifted his glass in agreement. Arthur beamed. He had to admit that Gwaine threw one hell of a party. He couldn't remember the last time all of his mates had turned up like this. In a corner, Elyan was getting thoroughly snogged by one of the strippers, while Leon and Percy cheered him on. Gwaine was making an ass of himself on the dance floor. And Merlin . . . Arthur frowned, realizing, that he hadn't actually seen Merlin in quite some time.

"Where's Merlin?" he yelled at Lance.

A frown creased Lance's face. "He's in the bathroom," he said. "Arthur . . . I think maybe you should just let him be, okay?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur said, and started towards the bathroom. "Merlin," he said, throwing open the door, "I don't care if you drank yourself sick, this is my bachelor party and you should be --" He fell short as he caught sight of Merlin leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. On his obviously tear-stained face.

At the sight of Arthur, Merlin swallowed, looking unaccountably guilty. "Shit!" he said. "Look, Arthur, just give me a second, okay? It's just . . . my contacts are bothering me."

"You don't wear contacts," Arthur protested, stepping closer. He rested a hand on Merlin's bony shoulder, surprised when it tensed beneath his hand. Merlin looked absolutely miserable. More than anything, Arthur wanted to kill whoever had put that expression onto his best friend's face. "What is it?" he asked. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"It's nothing!" Merlin snapped, straightening and throwing off Arthur's hand. "Just leave it alone, alright!"

He tried to push past Arthur and out the door, but Arthur wasn't having it. Stepping in front of Merlin, he caught his shoulder to keep him there.

"You're my best friend," Arthur said. "Whatever's the matter, I want to know about it."

Merlin snorted. "Trust me, you really, really don't," he said hollowly. "Look, you're getting married tomorrow. You don't have time to deal with this. I'll catch a cab and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"No, you bloody well won't!" Arthur insisted. "You're not leaving until I know what's going on!"

Merlin glared at him. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Yes!" Arthur snapped. "I --" And Merlin lunged forward and kissed him. It was brief and angry, just the hard press of Merlin's lips, the salt of his tears.

"There!" Merlin said triumphantly as he pulled away. "Now you see why I can't talk to you about this. Arthur, I love you, but I can't stay here and --"

"You love me?" Arthur whispered, catching Merlin's shoulder to hold him in place.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Are you blind? I've been in love with you since we met! For Christ's sake, I think you're the only person on the planet who hasn't figured it out. Even Sophia realized, the first time we --"

Deciding he'd heard quite enough of Merlin's babbling, Arthur swung him into an embrace and sealed his mouth over Merlin's to shut him up.

When they finally pulled apart a great deal later, they were both kiss-bruised and sweaty and entirely reeking of sex. Merlin had dragged them into a stall once Arthur managed to get his trousers open, so though they hadn't managed to make a spectacle of themselves in public, Arthur had heard the bathroom door open a few times, and he had no doubt that his entire bachelor party now knew what he and Merlin had been up to.

"Next time," Arthur said, kissing his way from Merlin's wrist to his elbow just to watch him shudder, "I'm going to have you on my bed."

A muscle jumped in Merlin's throat. "Next time? Arthur, you're getting married tomorrow!"

"Like hell I am!" Arthur said, and reached into his pocket for his iPhone. Firing off a rapid text, he beamed at Merlin, and pulled him back into his arms. "There," he said. "The wedding is off."

Merlin stared at him. The combination of shock and joy in his blue eyes made Arthur want to kiss him again. "She's going to kill you," he said.

"Don't care," said Arthur, and set about proving to Merlin how very true that was.

The End


	7. Challenge Five: KMM Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/23407.html?thread=22910575#t22910575) prompt at [KinkMe_Merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/): Uther is sick of Arthur hitting on inappropriate women (Sophia, Vivian, Gwen...). He thinks he needs a sexual outlet- someone who is discreet, loyal (above and beyond), and most importantly won't get pregnant. Someone like his manservant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Dub-con and voyeurism; Uther being generally skeevy

Naked, Merlin was as long and lean as Arthur had ever dared to imagine at night, when the only sound was his own choked gasps and the rhythmic slap of his fist around his flesh. Arthur swallowed, trying not to stare. Merlin's clothes were scattered around him, the loose, wrinkled sleeve of his tunic brushing his toes. Even his feet were beautiful, slender and high-arched.

Uther chuckled knowingly at Arthur's expression. His gloved hand settled on Merlin's shoulder, and he turned Merlin around to face Arthur. From this angle, Arthur couldn't help but see the shock of dark pubic hair against Merlin's pale skin, the slim cock nestled there shyly. It thickened beneath Arthur's gaze, and Merlin flushed hot with embarrassment. Arthur swallowed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Does he not please you, Arthur?" Uther asked, as pleasantly as he'd inquire about the night's wine.

Arthur made a strangled sound deep in his throat. His eyes flickered to Merlin's, wide and full of panic.

"Father!" he protested, finally finding his voice. "This is absurd! I can't go along with it!"

"You can and you will," Uther ordered. "Better this than you continue to shame this kingdom with your . . . indiscretions." His voice softened, and his hand settled paternally on Arthur's shoulder. "I know it's a difficult adjustment. But there's pleasure to be had in a man's body. He'd keep you satisfied. Wouldn't you, boy?"

Merlin nodded dumbly.

Uther cuffed him roundly on the ear. "Answer me!"

Anger flared in Arthur's chest. He interposed himself between them, shielding Merlin from his father.

"Don't touch him! You can't blame Merlin for not wanting to go along with this!"

To his surprise, Uther only smiled. "See? You already care for the boy. How difficult can it be? I know he's not what you'd prefer, but he's loyal, Arthur. More importantly, he can't bear children."

Arthur started to protest, but Merlin's hand curled around his wrist, stalling him. When Arthur turned, his eyes were downcast, as meek and obedient as a proper servant.

"Sire," he murmured. "Please. Your father is right. I'd be happy to serve you this way."

Arthur gaped, dumbstruck.

"Excellent!" Uther drew Merlin out from behind Arthur, leading him by the arm. "Show him," he commanded, guiding Merlin to his knees.

"Here?" Merlin asked in a small voice.

Uther nodded impatiently.

"Merlin," Arthur protested, "don't –"

Ignoring him, Merlin leaned forward, mouthing at Arthur through his breeches. Wet heat engulfed him, even through the thick wool. His cock jumped beneath Merlin's mouth. Arthur covered his face with his hand.

"Yes," Uther purred. "You want him, don't you, Arthur?"

Arthur's strangled breath was his only response.

Uther nudged Merlin with the toe of his boot. "Convince him further."

When Merlin pulled away, his cheeks and ears were flaming. His eyes were bright, but curiously determined as he glanced up through his lashes. His slim fingers lit on the bulge of Arthur's breeches, reaching for the laces.

They slipped inside, brushing his hot erection. Shame and arousal coursed through Arthur. He gasped as Merlin freed his cock, drawing his cool cheekbone along the hot length of it.

Merlin's hands trembled around his cock. His gaze flickered to Uther, then up to Arthur's face. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on the head. Then another. His tongue swept out to taste. Arthur shuddered, gripping the council table behind him for balance.

"Get out, Father!"

"Then you agree?"

Arthur shuddered, unable to meet his father's eyes. His cock was red, leaking against Merlin's lips. His thighs trembled with the effort to hold still, not to rock forward between those ruddy lips.

"Yes!" he gasped.

Uther's gaze swept once more over the two of them, and a satisfied smirk settled over his features. He left, letting the door swing shut behind him.

It took everything in Arthur to pull away from Merlin's mouth. He braced his forearms on the council table, letting his head drop down between them. He didn't think he had the courage to look back at Merlin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't – you know I'd never have agreed to this."

Bare feet padded on the stone floor behind him. Merlin's long fingers settled tentatively on his hip.

"I meant what I said."

Arthur drew in a shuddering breath. When Merlin reached around behind him and caught hold of his cock again, he didn't protest.


	8. Challenge Six: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin learns how to be a good manservant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Dirty Talk
> 
> Thanks to CasualTheatrics for looking over this entry and helping me to trim it down to 750 words.

Arthur looked dubiously at his new manservant, and Merlin glared right back.

"You summoned me?" Merlin said.

"Sire."

Merlin blinked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Address me as 'Sire,' Merlin."

"Sire." The title puckered Merlin's mouth like a rotten berry.

Arthur sighed. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But Father won't be swayed. We need to put up with each other for a month, at least. Then I'll sack you and we can go our separate ways."

"Wonderful," Merlin said, all teeth.

"I expect you to be in my chambers shortly after dawn each morning," Arthur continued. "Enter quietly – you don't want thinking you're an assassin"

* * *

Hot rain sluiced through Arthur's dream, and he stretched luxuriantly as it flooded the tourney field, bearing him up in a sea of wet-hot pleasure. His sword splashed into the water. Armour fell away, then clothing. He moaned, buoyed by the waves lapping his groin,. Liquid heat engulfed him and he woke, gasping

Eyes sparkling, Merlin pulled away with a wet slurp, a thin, string of saliva still connecting him to Arthur. "Good morning, Sire! Was I quiet enough for you?"

"Better than yesterday," Arthur groaned, palming Merlin's seal-dark hair. Merlin leaned into the touch like an animal – he loved caresses, Arthur had discovered – then flashed a wicked, wicked grin and dove back down.

* * *

"You'll need to serve me at meals," Arthur continued. "Fill my glass, butter my bread, cut my meat –"

"You can actually eat the food yourself, right? Or am I supposed to feed you, as well?"

* * *

Merlin's coordination was improving – he didn't spill a drop as he topped off Arthur's wine. He closed the wine skin, set it down. Catching Arthur's eye, Merlin slowly and deliberately tipped the goblet to his own mouth. Arthur gaped at him, silently furious. Merlin lowered the half-empty goblet. Then he leaned in, sealing their mouths together and flooding Arthur's still-open mouth with wine.

It tasted of stone-fruit and black currants. Of Merlin. Arthur swallowed reflexively, drinking the wine from Merlin's mouth, then lapping up the drops from his lips. For all their sport together, they'd never kissed. This strange intimacy shocked him to the core.  
Merlin caressed Arthur's cheek with the back of one finger as he pulled away.

"More," Arthur whispered, catching his wrist.

Ignoring the goblet, Merlin snatched up the wineskin instead. He was surprisingly light in Arthur's lap as he straddled him, taking a long draught of wine. Arthur tipped back his head to drink.

They spent themselves in Arthur's chair that night, mouths clinging and swollen berry-red, even after the wine was gone.

* * *

"And another thing," Arthur said. "Make sure to address me properly, especially in public. It won't do to have my manservant undermining my authority."

* * *

"Is this alright, _Sire?_ " Merlin asked, slipping another finger in beside the two that were already plumbing Arthur's arse. Lying face down on the bed, his rump propped up on a pillow, Arthur only groaned, bucking back against him.

Merlin chuckled wickedly.

"You love this, don't you Arthur? You're so hot for it. What did you do before I came to Camelot? Did you bend over for the stable boys? Did you let your knights fuck you? A filthy whore like you, you couldn't last a month without a cock in your arse. Look at you, so open and hot for me."

"Fuck!" Arthur groaned, gouging his nails into his palm. He needed the sharp edge of pain to distract him, lest he spill like a teenager before Merlin had even mounted him. "Shit, Merlin! Now!"

Laughing, Merlin steadied Arthur's hips as he slid inside, rough enough that it burned a little. As if he knew what Arthur needed, Merlin slapped his arse, hard, before setting a brutal pace. The edge of orgasm receded, and Arthur relaxed, letting Merlin take care of him.

"As you command, Sire."

* * *

They collapsed onto the mattress, sweaty and triumphant, the sheets tangled hopelessly around them.

"Stay?" Arthur asked, skimming his hand down Merlin's side.

"For a bit," Merlin agreed sleepily. "I think Gaius is starting to get suspicious." He hummed in satisfaction as Arthur began petting his back.

"It's been well over a month, you know," Arthur said. "If you'd like, I can sack you."

Merlin seemed to consider it. "Nah," he said at last. "I'm finally starting to get the hang of this job."


	9. An Ode to My Pornathon Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus poem inspired by the pornathon.

Fluff bunny, you elude me all week long  
Taunting me with angst and melancholy prose  
Shaking your tail, as if to say,  
"You'll never catch me! And if you do,  
I won't put out!"  


And now you come, spilling from my fingers  
A flood of scenes  
That laugh and mock and multiply  
Even as I hit delete???  


I cut one phrase  
And a dozen more replace it  
Porn upon porn  
Orgasms lighting up the screen  
Like fireworks  
400 words above the limit  
And still you come  
And come  
And come  



	10. Challenge Seven: Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has fallen prey to a sleeping curse. There's only one way to wake him up . . .

Arthur doled out affection in crumbs – punches to the arm, claps on the shoulder, insults delivered with smiles. Merlin treasured them, like he'd treasured each sip of gruel in Ealdor, when winter's stores were depleted and the harvest seemed years away. He knew better than to ask for more.

But now, Arthur sprawled like a feast before him, loose-limbed and asleep, skin glowing against the sheets. His expression was peaceful, unguarded. He looked like the boy who'd clasped Merlin's arm in Ealdor and drank poison at a table by the sea.

Gaius called the curse _Quies Fati_.

Bitter and ashamed, Merlin half-suspected he'd have cast it himself had he known _this_ was the cure.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, though Arthur couldn’t hear. "It's the only way."

Swallowing, he eased off Arthur's pyjama bottoms. A trail of honey-dark curls led from Arthur's navel to his groin. Duskier than the surrounding skin, his cock curved softly against his thigh, still sheathed in its foreskin. Beneath, his ball sac hung like a ripe peach, lightly fuzzed. Merlin's mouth watered, and he closed his eyes, knowing he'd never get another chance like this.

He cupped Arthur's sleeping face. He wanted to kiss him, but didn't dare take the liberty. Instead, he brushed his lips against Arthur's high cheekbone, kissing down his chest and nuzzling the soft curls there. A nipple pebbled beneath his mouth, yet Arthur lay quietly, unaware of his body's instinctive response. Merlin mapped the jagged scars crossing Arthur's torso, following them with his lips and tongue.

By the time Merlin had licked down to his stomach, Arthur's pink cockhead peeked from the sheltering foreskin. Merlin tongued his navel, watching the cock thicken inches from his face. He nuzzled around it to Arthur's soft inner thighs. Sucking a kiss into the hollow between thigh and groin, Merlin lifted up onto his elbows to blow on the stiffening cock.

Arthur sighed in his sleep. Leaning forward, Merlin closed his mouth over the cockhead, grasping the base. The cock hardened further in his mouth. He ran his tongue beneath the foreskin, licked up the length, suckled at the very tip. The taste of salt and sweat shot to his groin, and he groaned around Arthur's cock, slurping hungrily at it. He could do this forever.

But that wouldn't lift the curse.

Regretfully, Merlin pulled away, reaching for the salve. Slicking a finger, he worked it inside. Arthur mumbled fitfully at the intrusion, trying to draw away. Grasping his hips to steady him, Merlin drew out, circling the sensitive skin around Arthur's hole.

"It's for your own good," he muttered, returning with another finger. Arthur whimpered. His erection wilted. Bending to kiss his softening cock, Merlin continued to work him, searching inside for the sweet spot. When he found it, Arthur hissed, lifting his hips into the touch.

"That's it," Merlin whispered, gratified as Arthur began to rock back onto the touch. He tried a third finger, slipping it in easily beside the other two. Finally satisfied that Arthur was ready, he drew back, slicking his cock. Positioning himself between Arthur's spread thighs, he slid inside, seating himself with a grunt. Arthur shuddered. His eyes flew open.

"Merlin!" he gasped.

He was breathing hard, nostrils flared, eyes wide with panic and confusion. His body clenched around Merlin. He stared at Merlin like he'd never seen him before. Merlin wanted to cry.

Biting his lip, Merlin began to slide out of Arthur. Calloused hands caught his hips, holding him in place. Arthur's cheeks were red, and he couldn't meet Merlin's eyes. But his fingers didn't ease their iron grip.

"Move, damn you!"

Hesitantly, Merlin rolled his hips, and Arthur shuddered. Emboldened, Merlin began to fuck him in earnest. Arthur surrendered to it, lifting his hips to meet him.

He was still flaccid, but pre-come leaked from the tip of his cock, pooling on his stomach. He groaned and writhed as Merlin fucked him, whimpering deep in his throat, apparently so focused on his arse that he couldn't spare any attention for his cock.

Merlin came with a sob, screwing his eyes shut. Shakily, he withdrew, blushing hotly.

Arthur cupped his face, turning Merlin to look at him. He frowned, wiping a tear from Merlin's eye. Shuddering, Merlin buried his face in Arthur's neck.

Arthur stroked his back. His hand caught Merlin's, squeezing tight. Bringing it to his lips, Arthur kissed Merlin's knuckles. Then he guided Merlin's hand towards his half-hard cock. Merlin caught it with shaking fingers, feeling his desperate hunger finally beginning to ease.


End file.
